The present invention relates to a signal output adjustment circuit and a display driver.
An electro-optical device represented by a liquid crystal display device includes an electro-optical panel which includes a plurality of data lines and a plurality of scan lines. A scan line of the electro-optical panel is scanned by a scan driver, and a data line of the electro-optical panel is driven by a data driver. The electro-optical device may include a power supply circuit which provides a power supply to the electro-optical panel, the data driver, and the scan driver. As described above, the electro-optical device is formed by a plurality of devices, and these devices are electrically connected through interconnects.